


Jordan Parrish comes to town

by aneria



Series: Delta WOlf Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria
Summary: Dad hires ParrishLydia meets MeredithBrunski is found outMelissa and the Sheriff find out the baby's gender and pick a name





	

SEPTEMBER 23rd, 2011

  
  
Stiles P.O.V.

 

  
  
Sheriff Stilinski has paperwork spread all over the table while Stiles and Peter are making breakfast. Stiles says "what're you doing, dad?"  
  
"I'm trying to hire a deputy to help lighten the workload so I can contribute bringing Melissa's to all her pregnancy checkups and be able to go to childbirth coaching classes. We also have the ultrasound today to find out if it's a boy or girl."  
  
I say "hire Jordan Parrish."  
  
He looks through the resumes and finds Jordan's. "Background looks good, but this would be his first job in law enforcement. How did you know his resume was in here?"  
  
"I didn't, but I've been expecting him to come here as your deputy. He'll quickly wind up being your partner. He's a hellhound. He just doesn't know it yet. He'll wind up mated to Lydia. His hellhound's drawn here by the Nemeton and it's entire purpose is to protect Beacon Hills, and it's supernatural secrets. He's also the one that figures out there's a serial killer in Eichen House."  
  
"Sounds like I want to hire him."  
  
"Speaking of Eichen House. Father. You, Lydia, and I need to see a patient there, today. Unless we want a sea of assassins showing up to kill all the supernaturals in town."  
  
Peter says "are you serious?"  
  
"Deadly serious, father."  
  
Dad calls Parrish and hires him over the phone. He told him they're going to escort us to Eichen House.

  
  
AFTER LUNCH

  
Lydia, Peter and I go to Eichen House, escorted by dad and Parrish. We're visiting Meredith Walker, a banshee. We're in the visiting room. The aide, Laurel Brunski, is eyeing me. He's trying to remember me.  
  
Brunski leans close to me and whispers "I remember you. You're that crazy kid with the high pain threshold. I enjoyed finding out how much electricity you could take in the shower. Hope you kept your mouth shut about me and my policies. Wouldn't want to visit you on the outside to remind you why."  
  
I feel Peter's subsonic growl. Peter says "you need to step back from my son. I wouldn't want to think you're threatening him." He says it with enough anger and venom that dad and Parrish take notice. Peter moves to stand between Brunski, and I. Brunski walks to the other side of the room and looks a little pale.  
  
Parrish reads his name tag and writes the name down in his notebook.  
  
They finally bring out Meredith. She walks up to Peter, touches his face and says "they've healed. All your scars healed. You feel different. You don't want all the nonhumans dead anymore? Your happy and content. Are you anchored? To him? I don't understand."  
  
I say "she's the same as Lydia. She was put in here while working with Lydia's grandmother. They nearly killed her with a super computer. She was in the same emergency room as you when they brought you in after the fire. You were so angry and unanchored; she picked up the rants you were going over in your mind about killing all hunters and nonhumans. She thought you wanted her help to do it. We came to show her you aren't like that anymore and for Lydia to help her crawl her way back to sanity. She needs an anchor. Lydia needs to know others of her kind."  
  
Peter and Lydia talk with her for a while. He asks a lot of things about the ER visit, and she asks him about me.  
  
Peter comes and sits next to me while Lydia and Meredith have a long talk. She gets permission from Meredith's therapist to see her on a regular basis, With the therapist. This was the most interactive Meredith's been since they admitted her six years ago.  
  
I say quietly enough so only Peter can hear, "I also wanted Parrish to lock on to Brunski's evil and piece together he tortures and kills patients when he grows bored with them."  
  
We're heading back in my jeep. Parrish's researching Brunski on the police database. Parrish shows the laptop to dad. He says "Sheriff look at this. Since they hired Burkholder ten years ago, he's had 50 abuse charges filed against him. All dropped because they heavily drugged the patients so they can't say who hurt them for sure. In the last ten years, there've been 37 unexplained deaths. No autopsies. Brunski signed off 35 of them. The ten years before, there were only three fatalities. All the deaths he signed off were kids between the ages of 9-15, except one. The parents of the children reported scars and wounds on the bodies that shouldn't have been there. The odd one he signed was on Lydia's grandmother. They drilled a hole in her head."  
  
"Why would he kill my grandmother?"  
  
"She was a banshee. She didn't take her mate's death very well. She and Meredith came in at about the same time. Only Meredith was trapped inside her mind. She wasn't comatose but close to it. Maybe he wanted access to her. Parrish, who is the director of Eichen House?"  
  
"Dr. Valack."  
  
I pull over. "Valack? Are you sure? Gabriel Valack?"  
  
"Yes. Is that important?"  
  
"Dr. Fenris has a supernatural prison in the cellar, and his worst prisoner is Valack. Valack has a physical third-eye and can get in people's heads with it. He can use a glamour to be almost anyone. He's evil. If Valack got out and took over the hospital, no wonder such horrible things go on in there, and no one does anything about it."  
  
I text a message to Selaris that Valack took over Eichen House at least ten years ago. Can she deal with him or should I?  
  
She texts back that she'll meet him tomorrow at a noon meeting. He won't be leaving the meeting.  
  
Lydia asks who I'm texting. I say "Selaris to clean up her mess. She says she'll clean it up at a noon meeting, tomorrow." I get back on the road.  
  
Peter looks at me "how badly did Brunski hurt you? I have fantastic hearing. I heard him mentioning he electrocuted you in the shower and you've got a high tolerance to pain. I know what those two statements mean."  
  
"He likes to torture kids. When he gets bored with torturing them ... he hinted he kills them and moves on to the next one. He makes sure they're restrained and drugged at night so they can't say or do anything about it. I was lucky. I was only there a week, for observation. He tried his hardest to make sure I stayed in there."  
  
"You didn't write about that in any of your journals."  
  
"Not something I ever wanted to remember or go over again. Brunski's human. Most of the things in my journals are about supernaturals."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question. How badly did Brunski hurt you?"  
  
"If I were human, I'd have a lot of scars on my back and arms."  
  
Parish says "what do you mean, if you were human?"  
  
"Father?"  
  
"On it." He shifts his eyes red and looks at Jordan. Jordan's eyes glow orange. We're at a red light, so I change my eyes to a dragon's and look at Jordan. He bares his neck and bows. Interesting. While I'm looking at him, I shift them red.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Do you remember anything about your last time in the field? Or is your other half keeping it locked away?"  
  
His eyes go orange, and he looks at me. You hear the echoing voice of the Hellhound say "Jordon doesn't remember his death, but with you and your pack here, he needs to know. I'll start showing him what happened in his dreams tonight. The Nemeton's restored. Your work?"  
  
"Yeah. A side effect of dealing with enemies."  
  
"Okay. You're a guardian here. We're a protector. We're not a threat to you or your pack. We wish to assist your pack in protecting the Nemeton and Beacon Hills. We also want to be with the banshee, Lydia."  
  
His eyes go back to normal, and he says "wow, red eyes. What are you?"  
  
Dad says "they're werewolves. Tara and I are the only humans in the police department."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Dad just looks at him and says "Parrish see if you can positively link Brunski to foul play on these deaths."  
  
"Dad. Late at night, he carries what looks like a small toolbox. It has audio cassettes in it. He told another orderly they aren't music. Serial killers keep trophies, right? Maybe those are evidence of foul play."  
  
Parrish says "So we get a warrant for him, his locker, his home, his car and serve it late at night when he should have that on him. I'll go ask the judge."  
  
I say "Judge Reinhold's son died in there. See if Brunski signed off on his death."  
  
Parrish looks and says "yeah, he's one of the 35. Can you drop me off at the courthouse so I can have a LITTLE chat with her?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Parrish got out at the courthouse.  
  
At the police department, we're in the process of dropping off dad when he grabs the window and looks at us, well, Peter. "Peter, is this one of those times, if we don't keep him in custody we won't find the body to prosecute him later?"  
  
Peter looks at him and says "I'd say it's safe to say that. Yeah. Don't lose him or you'll never find him."  
  
Dad says "I never want to be your enemy."

  
AT SUPPER THAT NIGHT

  
  
Dad brought Parrish home with him. He's sitting next to Lydia. They hit it off as expected. He's a little early. I was waiting for him to arrive this winter.  
  
Melissa says "the ultrasound shows we're having a boy. A healthy baby boy. We've been trying to find a suitable name for him. I'm ... we're going to call him Wolfgang Jonathan Stilinski."  
  
I smile. Glad he's not getting saddled with something horrific like Wilkksiezycawyc.  
  
About 11 pm dad and Parrish leave to serve the warrant. I'm going to bed. I'm sure Peter's watching Eichen House to see if Brunski gets away from them or not. He better pray he doesn't. Peter believes in Karma and whatever they did to me he does to them. Well, that's his definition of Karma.

Save

**Author's Note:**

> I got the name wrong and fixed his name as Brunski. Don't know how I got Burkholder.


End file.
